Sentados en el árbol
by Myriamj
Summary: Historia corta y romántica de una pareja de 10 años.


**Sentados en el árbol**

No soy propietaria de Hey Arnold. Sino, ya habría sacado a la luz a "The Jungle Movie".

Helga alcanzó una mano a Arnold para ayudarlo a subir a la rama de un árbol de la plaza. Uno de los pinos más altos. Apenas Arnold logró sentarse, ambos niños rompieron a reír. Abajo, un perro doberman ladraba y daba vueltas hasta que decidió acostarse junto al árbol.

"Vaya, eso estuvo cerca" -dijo el niño de la gorra azul.

"Ni que lo digas, Cabeza de Balón" –respondió la niña.

Ante el sobrenombre familiar, Arnold miró serio a Helga, pero esta le sonrió con sorpresa.

"¿Qué?" –preguntó la niña.

"¿Por qué me sigues llamando Cabeza de Balón?"

"Bueno, a riesgo de insultar, es un poco obvio, Arnoldo"

"No, no lo es. Es molesto" –se quejó el niño.

"¡Oh, vamos! Te he llamado así desde el preescolar"

"Eso no lo hace menos molesto. De hecho, es una de las razones por las que siempre pensé que me odiabas."

"Bueno, yo también pensé que me detestabas…"

"Helga…" –interrumpió el niño.

"Ok, está bien. No tengo una razón real… aparte de la forma especial de tu cabeza…" –la niña lo miró con ojos soñadores, y suspiró- "pero lo lamento; no puedo evitarlo. Supongo que decir este tipo de cosas es parte de mí" –la niña bajó los ojos y el tono de voz al decir esto.

"Hummm…¿sabes qué? A lo mejor podría llamarte por un sobrenombre también" –sonrió el niño. Helga lo miró con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida- "Mmm, ¿qué tal Cabeza de Martillo?"

"¡¿Qué? Crimeny!, No, Arnold" –la niña se puso a reír.

"¿Por qué? Es la forma de tu cabeza, con tus moños…."

"¡Es malísimo!" –interrumpió Helga- "mejor déjame los sobrenombres a mí".

"Bien, seguiré buscando un sobrenombre para ti entonces" –respondió Arnold pensativo

"¿Sabes que estaba esperando que me pidieras que no te dijera más así, junto con un discurso moral?" –Helga miró a Arnold con curiosidad.

"Sí, supongo que aún podría hacerlo. Pero si es parte de ti hacer eso, pienso que tengo que aceptarlo. Me gustas como eres. Además no me molesta tanto… Helli".

"Basta, Arnold, en serio" –dijo la niña sonrojada- "acabas de arruinar todas las maravillosas cosas que dijiste con ese apodo" –Arnold miró a la niña divertido- "ahora, en vez de un beso tendrás cosquillas".

"¿Qué?... No...piedad… para Helga… ¡me voy a caer!…" –dijo el niño entre risas, mientras Helga le hacía cosquillas.

"Ja, ja… no te vas a caer. Conozco este árbol como la palma de mi mano" –Helga dijo entre risas.

"¿Vienes a menudo?" –preguntó Arnold con cierta curiosidad.

"_Rayos_", pensó Helga. Soltó a Arnold y se acomodó en la rama. Arnold la miraba pidiendo una respuesta.

"No hay manera que no termine contándote mis secretos, ¿cierto?" –Helga suspiró.

"Helga, si no quieres… " –Arnold la miraba comprensivo, al tiempo que tocaba su mano apoyada en la rama.

"No, está bien" –dijo Helga ruborizada- "es sólo que aún me cuesta acostumbrarme" –dijo, mirando a esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

"Lo que tú digas, Helga" –y el niño le dio un guiño.

"¡Oh, está bien!" –se río ella coquetamente- "Cierra tus ojos" –Arnold enarcó una ceja- "¡Prometo no hacerte daño, sólo ciérralos!"

Arnold cerró los ojos. De pronto, fue más consciente de la brisa fresca y de la textura del árbol.

"Ahora dime, ¿qué escuchas?" –ordenó Helga.

"No escucho nada, sólo tu voz" –respondió Arnold.

"¡Oh, vamos! ¿Cualquier sonido, ruido, lo que sea?" –insistió ella.

Arnold, con los ojos cerrados, trató de enfocarse en lo que podía escuchar.

"Pues, escucho niños jugando, personas conversando… algunos autos…pero se escucha de lejos" –Arnold escuchó otra cosa- "¡y pájaros! Escuchó pájaros… y las hojas…"

"¿Y cómo se siente?" –Helga preguntó.

"Quieto" –dijo Arnold, esforzándose en captar otros sonidos.

"¿Tranquilo?" –ofreció Helga.

"Sí… tranquilo"-dijo Arnold, relajado. Se sentía agradable. Muy agradable.

"Ahora, ¡abre los ojos!"-le urgió Helga.

"_¿Qué?_", pensó Arnold. Pero abrió los ojos. Al hacerlo, pudo ver el cielo, la copa de los otros árboles moverse al viento… era un paisaje muy bonito. Arnold pensó que no le había prestado tanta atención cuando había subido.

"¿Y?" -preguntó Helga, observando divertida la cara del niño.-"¿te gusta?"

"Helga, este lugar es muy bonito… y tranquilo. Creo que podría convertirse también en uno de mis lugares favoritos".

"Oh, bien, supongo que podrías, pero primero tendrías…"-Helga empezó a decir con voz burlona, pero fue cortada abruptamente por el beso en la mejilla que Arnold le dio.

"Muchas gracias, Helga"

Helga se sonrojó e iba a corresponder ese beso, cuando unas risas llamaron su atención. Abajo, en el lugar donde estaba el perro, ahora figuraban Harold, Sid yStinky.

"¡Oh, pero si es la pareja!" –Harold los señaló, y comenzó a cantar- "Arnold y Helga, en un árbol"

"Besos" –corearon Sid y Stinly.

"Chicos, por favor" –Arnold dijo, en un frustrado intento para que dejaran las bromas. Pero de pronto notó que Helga le pasaba un par de piñas de pino que había sacado de la misma rama.

"¡Muy bien, Cabezas de chorlitos! ¡Tienen tres segundos para desaparecer! Uno, dos…"

"Aww, ¿qué van a hacernos? ¿tratar de pegarnos con besos?" –Harold se burló.

Pero en ese mismo momento, dos piñas le pegaron con fuerza.

"¡Ay! ¡No! ¡Retiradaa!" –gritaron los niños ante la lluvia de piñas.

Arnold y Helga se rieron desde la rama donde estaban.

"Ya veo por qué haces esto. ¡Es divertido!" –dijo Arnold.

"¿Qué? Oh, no, Arnoldo. No pretendas cambiarte al lado oscuro. Además, si tú no eres el pacificador en esta relación, ¿quién será? Yo no, claramente" –le respondió Helga.

"Está bien" –dijo Arnold, la risa ya bajo control.-"Me pregunto si habría resultado si hubiésemos intentado asustar al perro con las piñas".

"No, ¡sólo se hubiese puesto más furioso!" –dijo Helga riéndose. Pero se detuvo al sentir la mirada inquisitiva de Arnold. _"¡Crimeny!"_, pensó Helga.

"Oh, no, Cabeza de Balón. Por favor, no preguntes cómo sé eso. Déjame conservar algo de dignidad" –dijo Helga con voz seria.

Los niños se miraron en silencio un rato. Y luego, volvieron a reír.


End file.
